My Precious, Precious Memories
by Alex Angelline
Summary: Sakura watches Sasuke and Naruto fight from Heaven. As she watches, her memories come back to her. The harvest, first time "meeting" Sasuke, everything happens once again. "Who are you? You look familiar, but I can't seem to remember . . ." [ SakuraxSasuk
1. The Beginning of the Fight

Hello. A first attempt of a Naruto Fanfic. I hope that you enjoy this and the pairing is Sakura x Sasuke. I'll shut up now with my non-sense rambling and let you enjoy this story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke . . . . TT

            Heaven. Everyone has wondered how heaven looks like, but wonders how it is like up there. Heaven is where every single one of our dreams come true. Our deepest desires, wishes, what we want the most with our heart is given to us in heaven. They keep giving it to us until our heart is filled with passion and happiness . . . but there are some hearts that can never filled at all. Our happiness is our sorrow. Our pain. That's what happiness is to some of us. To have a 'happiness' like that is much too sad, yet I'm still doing fine. I wondered how I did just 'fine'. I was pained and hurt by him, yet the slightest look from him gave me the chills, not in a bad way, but in a way that it made me blush and feel happy that he knew that I was there. That gave me my happiness. He . . . who is this he? Sigh. He was my first and only love. I would never forgive about him. When I told him that I would give my life to him, I really meant it. I would give up anything and everything for him! Even my own life . . . but he didn't care did he? No, I doubt that he even remembers me. Whenever I felt lost or lonely, I seeked for warmth. I trace back far into the distance of my precious memories that I held dearly within my heart. Those memeories that meant everything to me. The first time when he spoke to me and he told me that I was annoying. When I hugged him when we tried to get the bells for lunch from Kakashi sensei. A calm and soothing feeling then came over my body and heart. The thought of him always calmed me down and gave me a certain happiness that only he can give me. Him, he . . . who exactly is he? He was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke . . . he was my first and only love. I would never replace him for someone else, but how did I know how he felt about me? He hates me. He depises me . . . or at least that was what I thought or is it true? I've always been searching for the answer that I was looking for within Sasuke, but he never gave me one. In a million years he would give me one, but little did I know what had happened when I fell into that 'deep sleep.' It would set me free if I knew how he felt about me. I didn't care how he felt about me, even if he hated me or loved, I just wanted to know then would I be able to fly freely into the sky as a free angel instead of one bounded and tied down. Heaven . . . that is where I live now. It's my home. I once lived back down on earth in Konoha, but now I live in heaven; where I watch Konoha carefully. I looked down into a pool that showed my reflection. Not only does it show my reflection, but it showed me how Konoha was. I took out a small pouch and opened it. In order to see Konoha, I had to drop a small pereal. As I dropped it into the pool, the water slightly rippled and the image of Konoha replaced my own reflection. I smiled as I saw it, but my heart grew warm as I saw Sasuke. Sasuke looked up into the sky and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks. It seemed that he was looking right up towards me. I gasped. _"Sasuke . . . can you see me from up here? Do you know that I'm watching you from heaven? Sasuke . . ."  I_ smiled. Oh, how I missed him . . . but it gave me too much pain when I saw him. I didn't want to look anymore. I waved my hand over the image of Konoha and it disppeared back into crystal clear water. I left the pool, but a few minutes later, I heard someone calling my name.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Sakura stopped walking and turned around to see a girl with long black hair tied up into two long pigtails, running towards her. She grabbed Sakura's hand and started leading her back to where she was just a few moments ago.

"Hina, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, curious why she dragged her back here. Hina stopped as she dropped her hands and looking at Sakura with terrfied, but sad eyes. Sakura noticed how her eyes looked. Hina didn't answer Sakura. Instead she pointed at the pool of water. Sakura looked and felt her eyes grow wide.

"Is that Naruto . . . ?" Sakura asked with a small whisper. Hina nodded quickly. Sakura shook her head. "You're wrong. That can't be Naruto. Naruto never wears black." Sakura couldn't believe her eyes. _"Naruto never wears black, but his hair, eyes and face look all like it. It must be Naruto, but it can't be!"_ Sakura looked at his head-band and gasped, but then she heard Sasuke's voice speaking.

"So you decided to come back didn't you Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a irritated voice. Naruto's eyes moved up to the sky and then back at Sasuke.  
  
"I came back to keep my promise." Naruto replied to him. Sasuke smirked and said, "It's not my fault that she's gone, but . . ." Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and noticed that they had turned red.

"Sharingan." Naruto said with a tone of boredom.

Sasuke's eyes went into slits. "She will have her revenge. I won't forgive the one who made me cry." As those words were said, Sasuke's hand reached behind him and took out a kunai.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe her eyes or what she was hearing. _"Sasuke . . . you cried because I was gone?"_  A smile then grew onto Sakura's face, but it soon faded as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "You cried over her? So then you're not as heart-less as we thought you were." To Sasuke's response of taking out a kunai, Naruto also took out one.

Sasuke's anger then flared as the magic of Naruto's words worked on him. "Die!" Sasuke then ran over to Naruto with the Kunai and Naruto did the same.

Sakura's eyes grew wide and tears started to stream down her face. "NOO!!!" Sakura cried out as she grabbed onto the edge of the fountain. _"Naruto . . . why??"_ He was like Sasuke's brother now, Itachi. He had become a rogue ninja for his head-band had a crack through the leaf of the head-band. _"Naruto . . . Sasuke . . . Please don't fight . . . no more fighting . . ."_ Sakura looked at them through the pond and closed her eyes as her tears continued to stream down her face and those 'distant warm memories' of the past came back to her.


	2. The Harvest

"This . . . can't be happening . . ." Those words came slowly and quietly out of Sakura's mouth as she read the sign on her door. 'Evicted' was what it read. Her green eyes moved down to a envelope that was taped to the door and it read, 'Haruno Sakura.' Sakura's hand reached out and grabbed for the envelope. She quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out a letter. Her eyes quickly skimmed over the letter.

"What the hell?! That's impossible!! I never did such a thing!!" Sakura crumpled the letter as she ripped off the evicted sign and then kicked down the door. Her anger flare throughout her body as she pulled out her back pack from her closet and started to stuff her clothes into the bag. "Evicted out for the loud obsecure noises??!! I was out on a mission during those days!!" Sakura mumbled angerly as she continue to stuff her back pack with her clothing and her esstiental needs. She pulled out a chest from underneath her bed and opened it. Light then struck in from her window and onto the kunais and shurikens that she kept in there. "This is a bunch of shit." Sakura grabbed for them and slid them into her leg holester and her back pouch. Sakura then kicked the chest back under her bed and grabbed her back pack.

"Sakura?" Sakura stopped as she heard a voice and turned around. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that it was Sasuke and Naruto. "Uh . . . what are you guys doing here?" Sakura asked them in a surprised voice. "We're going on out last mission today before the winter comes in." Sasuke told her as he leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets. "Are we collecting food again for the village?" Sakura asked them as she slipped on her back pack. "Yea, but Kakashi sensei that we didn't need our back packs with us." Naruto infomed her.

Sakura looked at Naruto, then Sasuke, and back at Naruto. "I have to go somewhere after we finish." Sakura said, thinking up of a quick lie to them. She didn't want to tell them that she was evicted from her own house. Sasuke got up and started walking out the door. "Then let's go already."

"Hey Sakura . . ." Sakura looked at Naruto. "What is it?" She asked him back. They were walking out towards the field where everything was grown for the village. "What happened to your door? Was your house attacked?" Naruto asked as the flashing memory of the door on the ground was brought back to his mind. Sakura slightly giggled. "Oh. No. It's just that I forgot my key to the house." Sakura told him another lie. "Why didn't you put it back?" Sasuke then ask her. With those words Sakura looked at Sasuke and at the ground. "I for-" "Looks like for once all three of you are late."

All three of them looked ahead to see Kakashi already there, standing while reading Make-out Paradise. He slipped it back into his pouch and pointed to the field. "The rest of the other cells are already hard at work. We have to help them too." Kakashi told them. Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi headed out to the field while Sakura slipped her back pack down on the ground and went out with them also. Sakura sighed as she reached for basket and started picking the apples with Hinata and Neji.

"Hi Sakura." Hinata whispered quietly to her. Sakura smiled. "Hey Hinata. How long have you guys been here?" Sakura replied back to her. Hinata smiled. "Since this morning. I had to go wake up Neji because he overslept." With those words said, Sakura then heard a cracking noise. "Hinata, do you have to tell everyone that?!" Neji asked her sharply as he threw the apple that he cracked onto the ground. Hinata slightly giggled. "It's the truth Neji." Sakura slightly laughed also. "How have you and Neji been doing?" Sakura asked, knowing that Hinata and Neji were together. Hinata started to blush.

"Well . . ." She looked over at Neji and blushed even harder as she realized that Neji was watching her and turned back to Sakura. "We've been good . . ." Hinata finished off quietly. Sakura smiled as she dropped a apple into her basket. "Are you and Neji living together?" Hinata nodded, hoping that Neji wasn't listening to what they were talking about. Sakura noticed that Hinata was a bit nervous about someting. "Neji doesn't like it when you talk to others about your relationship huh?" Hinata nodded once again.

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Don't think of it that way Hinata. Neji does like it because it shows that you love him." Hinata smiled. "You really think so Sakura?" Sakura nodded. "Of course!" Sakura stole a glance at Neji and Neji caught her eyes as she said out loudly, "Don't worry Hinata. He's just shy." Neji blushed bright red as he looked away and jumped up the tree. Hinata started laughing. "Yes. I think so too. Thank you Sakura." Sakura smiled at her. "No problem, but if Neji is treating you bad just tell me okay?" Hinata nodded. "Okay!"

Just then Sakura felt someone's back pressing against hers. "We need as much food as possible Neji." Sasuke said as he caught the apple that was thrown towards Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke's eyes looking towards her and then up towards the tree. Neji jumped down and walked towards him. "Hmm. You've gotten faster." Neji told him as he grabbed the apple out of Sasuke's hand and slipped it into his basket. Sasuke smirked. "I never thought you would look feminie like while carrying a basket." Neji's hand then balled up into a fist as he placed hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked down on the ground. "Why must you always say those things to me??" Neji asked in a firece, yet upset voice. Sasuke smirked once again. "I'm just telling the truth."

Hinata smiled. "Sasuke hasn't changed in the last three years." Hinata commented as she watched Neji and Sasuke talking. Sakura sighed. "Yep. Not a bit." Sakura added in. Just then a the area started to fill with thick smog.

"All Genin go back to the village! All the Jounin and Chunin stay here to defend!" Sakura ran over to Sasuke and Neji and quickly said, "Let's head back now!" But then Sakura felt Hinata grabbing her hand. Sakura turned to look at Hinata. "The village won't have enough food to survive throughout the whole entire winter. We must gather more!" Hinata said urgently with worried eyes. Sakura looked at Hinata, to Sasuke and Neji, then back to Hinata and nodded. "You're right. We barely made it through the last winter."

"Hinata! Let's go!" Neji then grabbed her by the wrist and started to head back towards the village, but Hinata has refused to move. "Hinata!" Neji looked at her. "Let's go!" Hinata shook her head. "Why not?!" "The village won't mke it through this winter." Neji and Sasuke looked at Sakura as she made her comment and continued saying, "Hinata's right. We barely made it through the last winter and we're getting attacked just a bit early which means that winter is coming sooner and staying longer this year." Just then a orange streak past between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura looked towards the tree to see Naruto who was getting up from the ground. "It's rogue ninjas attacking us."


End file.
